


[Podfic] The Fallout

by metaphoracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoracle/pseuds/metaphoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Fallout by Phate_Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9982) by Phate_Phoenix. 



> Thanks to my beloved beta Amelie who requested this as my first podfic, and to phate_phoenix for being so awesome and granting permission.
> 
> EDIT: Link updated 4/28/14 to Dropbox. Thank you for everyone who commented to let me know the Putlocker link was broken!

**Length:** 1:31:34  
 **Download Link(s):** [ 82mb](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ql4pb59fr375rnf/Fallout%20Final2.mp3)


End file.
